The Cleaner
by hellz swordsman
Summary: I have looked for a good reverse harem for a while. Not finding any I plan to make my own. Powerful FemNaruto. multiple boys as love interests. Soldier/Assassin Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Five year old Kurina Uzumaki was sitting inside the K.N.H. or Konoha Ninja Hospital. The reason she was in a ninja hospital instead of a civilian one was because her body was having complications to hosting the Kyuubi. Her body was functioning at the level one would expect from that of a near graduate from the academy. However she was completely incapable of projecting Chakra into jutsu. Due to the masses of chakra flooding her body destroying her chakra pathways and instead of following a path they had simply filled every cell of her body. While she had prove capable of reinforcing objects with her chakra such as a blade or anything else she was holding directly she wasn't capable of doing any ninjutsu or genjutsu.

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood in an observation room and conferred this phenomenon with his top doctor and his resident sealing Master.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen sir the chakra pathways have been destroyed irreversibly. We even brought in a Hyuuga elder who has your complete trust. She confirmed it, in fact she's the one who pointed out that chakra is saturating the young girl's cells. It's amazing and sad at the same time. If this is passed on to her children which given the amount of chakra in each cell a partial version is likely to be. She could be the progenitor of a new clan of taijutsu specialists in the village. Likely to have very high chakra levels from a very young age if not birth." The doctor said in an excited gibbering voice.

"That's all well and good but given that she can't even due e-ranked jutsu she'll never be able to complete the academy the way its structured at the moment." Jiraiya said with a thoughtful look at the young girl watching all three of them with wide eyes.

"What do you think should be done about this Jiraiya-kun you are he Godfather after all any decisions should be made by you." Hiruzen said softly while smiling and giving a tiny wave to the girl on the other side of the observation glass.

Perhaps I could take her with me until I find Tsunade. She and Shizune could help with her training. It'll need to happen at some point anyway given that she has a similar ability to Tsunade's strength technique. She'll have to learn to control it or the results would be disastrous." Jiraiya said looking at the tiny blonde. Her expressive eyes seemed to cut him like a razor blade given that he should have raised her from the beginning and if he had perhaps this never would have happened. It could have been caught and stopped. But now wasn't the time for regrets it was the time for actions.

Hiruzen pulled out his pipe the very outward picture of calm and peace. Jiraiya wasn't fooled; he had known his sensei going on thirty-five years now. The old man only reached for his pipe at a time like this when his control was close to slipping it was one of the signs to put your head down and not be noticed because if push came to shove Hiruzen Sarutobi was still the Shinobi no Kami. Jiraiya discretely edged away from the older shinobi, but was brought up short. "You realize of course when this comes out the council will be barking to turn her into a breeder for a possible future clan. So I expect her and you to be out of the village before the morning. In fact I expect you to be gone before tonight."

Jiraiya sighed but nodded. He knew what was at stake, and it was much more than just the girl's career. No if she was not at least a chunin in a year from when she was made a ninja she would likely be stripped of ninja status to be turned into breeding chattel. It would either be to make a newer clan of to strengthen an existing one. And he'd be dead before that happened to her. He'd tell the world her ancestry first. He was already thinking of how he was going to train her alongside her training with Tsunade. Not to mention Sealing jutsu. He'd also have to come up with a way to give her ranged techniques. Perhaps a hand held version of Snow country's chakra cannons? Maybe he could make something that would make a smaller version of the Rasengan? Stealth was also a must. He opened the door and walked into the room followed by the doctor and the Hokage.

"Kurina?" Hiruzen said catching the girl's attention. "This is Jiraiya he's going to teach you to be a ninja while taking you to my other student to learn to control your new speed and strength."

Kurina smiled at the Hokage and said. "Ok gramps. I promise I'll be the best ninja ever."

Hiruzen smiled at the tiny blonde. He then turned to Jiraiya and said. "I expect to see her back her on the graduating class of her fourteenth birthday."

Jiraiya looked confused. "Not her twelfth?"

"Two reasons. 1) That gives you two extra years to insure she is completely up to chunin level or beyond before she returns. And 2) that is the year when all the clan heirs will graduate." Hiruzen explained.

"Ok I'll make sure she is back by then." Jiraiya said with a grim nod. "She be the best I can make her by then I swear it." He then walked over to the tiny child and picked her up. She looked down at the ground in fascination that only one who is barely two feet can have at suddenly being elevated to six feet. He turned and exited the room carrying the little girl and as soon as he had exited the K.N.H. he leapt to the roofs and began to speedily leave the village. No one tried to stop him given that as a sannin he was allowed to come and go as he please with anyone he wanted.

Jiraiya traveled for three days stopping only to eat, sleep, and use the bathroom. This was why only for days after leaving Konoha he was already in Tea country. He had credible evidence that Tsunade was currently in the capital and he was headed for her with all speed. Even though he liked the kid and wasn't willing to corrupt a child of five he was a Super Pervert and he was currently going through withdrawals. He hoped how soon he found Tsunade. He was about to go into the Capital when he heard a familiar voice say.

"Come on Shizune we're leaving." Jiraiya's eyes widened and he smiled before appearing before the two women in a burst of speed. "Tsunade-hime you have no idea how glad I am to see you."

Tsunade just shot him a glare and asked. "And why would you be glad to see me you old pervert?"

Shizune however saw the child sleeping in his arms and gasped. "Lord Jiraiya why do you have a little girl with you?"

Tsunade looked down at the sleeping child then up at Jiraiya and ground out. "Explain now."

"This is our goddaughter." He said without preamble. This stopped the advancing woman cold.

"She's alive?" Tsunade asked looking like she'd been punched in the gut. "Why was I informed by messenger hawk she was stillborn due to Kyuubi's attack?"

"What are you talking about? Sensei tried to get you to come back but the birds always returned unopened." Jiraiya said a bit peeved.

"I got a hawk that stated she was a stillborn. And not long after that Minato died sealing the demon into a child. It also stated that Kushina died too due to complications during the delivery." Tsunade said softly.

"Well Minato did seal the beast…into Kurina here. As to Kushina, no she dove between Kurina and Kyuubi's claws." Jiraiya said somberly. "It was horrible. I almost couldn't function. I had to step back. I entrusted her to sensei and left I spent the last five years on my spy network and trying to kill every threat to Konoha."

"Why do you have her then?" Tsunade asked quietly suspicious.

Jiraiya winced. "It seems that some old war hawk lied to you in a bid for her. She was in an orphanage that was supposed to be treating her well. Unfortunately they weren't she was attacked and reacted. This lead us to discover that hosting the Kyuubi destroyed her chakra system and flooded her body with chakra to the point of jonin level body reinforcement."

Tsunade began to leak killing intent as only a woman could, which caused Jiraiya to drop to his knees. But more importantly it woke up Kurina. She began to shiver and whimper in fear. Which caused Tsunade to cut the killing intent faster than it started. Shizune quickly took the tiny girl from Jiraiya.

"Lady Tsunade she's burning up!" Shizune fretted checking the child's temperature.

"It's just the way her body is. She runs hotter than most humans. In fact she heals almost instantly, frankly it can wind up being a liability on a major injury if it heals wrong." Jiraiya said thoughtfully.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Tsunade asked while running a diagnostic jutsu over the girl's body.

"Yeah, there is." Jiraiya said going Deathly serious. "When she first went to the hospital she was seen by a few less scrupulous doctors so the council knows where she stands. We have nine years to make her solidly chunin or else she'll be turned into breeding cattle for either a new bloodline or an existing one."

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya mechanically. Her face was as hard as marble and she held a look of pure murder. "Well we can't have that now can we? We'll just have to have her at a level that a child in the clan wars would be at hm?"

Jiraiya looked stricken. His face paled and he softly cleared his throat. "The level of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara as children? Tsunade-hime that is easily a special jonin. That level at her age causes mental problems you know that!"

"Are you suggesting giving those damned bastards something to grasp at?" Tsunade roared angrily. "I'll flatten Konoha into a crater before I allow her to be turned into breeding stock for a damned bloodline!"

"I agree but you are aware that when she gets back she'll have four years to become pregnant with her first child. Even with the level of skill you propose she'll still have to follow the rules of Konoha." Jiraiya said holding up his hands defensively.

Tsunade frowned at that. He was right of course. But that didn't mean she wouldn't fight it kicking and screaming. She gained a thoughtful look then smirked wildly. "Ok Jiraiya you're with us. Which means no perversion for you for the next years."

Jiraiya paled. "Now hold on there, Tsunade, that won't work and you know it. I still have my spy network to run."

"You have one year to fix you spy network and get your perversion under control. If you're not back with us by then you will lose all rights to be near her." Tsunade said with a tone of finality that let him know she would undoubtedly make it stick. He merely hung his head in defeat.

"Fine Tsunade-Hime I'll find you by then." He said wearily. He wasn't going to allow anything to strip him away from Kurina now that he was in her life. Tsunade nodded. She would accept this. She however felt a shiver run up her spine causing her to turn around to see Shizune looking at her with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Lady Tsunade I think we need to talk about your drinking and gambling habits." Shizune grinned manically. Jiraiya chose this as the time to hot foot it out of the area. He could hear Tsunade's cries of grief for miles.


	2. Training and a job to do

FIRST OFF I'D LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE PATIENTS WITH ME. I HAVE RESENTLY COME BACK TO TN. NOW THAT THERE IS A PUBLIC LIBRARY CLOSE BY I EXPECT TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. THANKS FOR STICKING BY ME. ON TO THE STORY!

Kurina Uzumaki now ten years old had grown quite a bit. She now stood five feet even, with long blood red hair that fell down her back in a crimson waterfall. Her deep purple eyes held a determination rarely seen in one so young. She was wearing a pair of black cargo pants with various pockets filled with ninja miscellaneous, and wore a tight black Chinese style shirt. On her feet was a pair of tight black boots with a two inch heel, that came up to her knees. Kurina stood with her arms shaking and covered in sweat. She was in the middle of a large clearing surrounded by shadow clones of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune. The multiple shadow clone all had various throwing weapons at the ready and were perfectly willing to use them as was testified by the area having hundreds lying discarded around them.

"Are you ready kid?" One of Jiraiya's clones asked from her left. His only response was a Kunai tossed at him. Which he caught at tossed back just as fast. This seemed to be the signal that the others were waiting for. All the clones in the clearing attacked at once. Kunai, shuriken, and senbon rained at the ten year old at various speeds and heights. Kurina was anything but idle though. She began to dance through the projectiles while catching some and tossing them back at the clones. She bucked dodged spun and leaped to avoid the various projectiles. With no ground being gained the young girl glared at the clones before reaching into one of her various pockets and pulling out a few pebbles. This received a few raised eyebrows, until she shoved her chakra through her hands and activated the Fuinjutsu on them. She then tossed the pebbles around the clearing as fast as she could. The pebbles exploded violently destroying everything in their paths. When the dust settled and the damage was able to be surveyed she seemed pleased with the result. There were craters all around the clearing and more than half of the clones had popped. There were now only seven clones left. One of Shizune's, two of Tsunade's, and four of Jiraiya's.

"Well kid that was pretty good. How long have you been working on those?" One of Jiraiya's clones asked in delight.

"Since our spar two weeks ago." Kurina asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Well setting that aside I think it's time to focus on your ability to improvise against very different opponents." Said one of Tsunade's clones, cracking its knuckles. All of the various clones were getting ready for a different type of combat and Kurina was trying to steady her nerves. While she knew they wouldn't kill her. It wouldn't stop them from leaving her with broken bones and lying in a pool of her own blood. While she knew they loved her, she also knew that they left their feelings for her at the proverbial door when it came to her training.

Kurina clapped her hands together and forced her chakra through her skin deactivating the Fuinjutsu that ran along her body. Once it was off she stretched before getting ready. She nodded to her trainers and charged one of the two Tsunade clones. They engaged in a blurry Taijutsu display. It was however stopped when a pair of Jiraiya's clones used a combination jutsu of toad oil and fireball jutsu. Kurina leaped out of the way only to fall into Shizune's line of sight and right into her poison mist jutsu. Kurina quickly drove forward and came up out of a role only to drive a kunai into a surprised Tsunade clone who had been circling around. When it poofed she turned only to be knocked across the clearing by one of Jiraiya's clones, but she smirked when the pebble she dropped at its feet exploded destroying the clone. She rolled to her feet just in time to be struck with a trio of senbon in her back courtesy of Shizune's clone. Kurina grunted as she felt more poison enter her system. Her body was still working on metabolizing the previous poison. She felt her healing ability push the senbon out of her body. She looked up quickly when she heard a roaring coming across the clearing. She looked up to see another toad oil bomb being sent her way. Thinking quickly she leapt into the air only to widen her eyes when she was sent across the clearing by a spinning kick from Tsunade.

"I told you I didn't want to see you jump into the air again it takes away all option for getting away!" the clone told the barely conscious ten year old.

"Hai Tsunade-kaa-san." Said the exhausted ten year old before passing out.

"Damn she's out." The clones heard from the far side of the clearing. They nodded before poofing out of existence. Coming across the clearing at speed was Tsunade and Shizune followed by Jiraiya.

"That was very good. She took out nine out of fourteen clones." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"the clones were all holding back Jiraiya." Tsunade said after making sure that the young girl had no injuries that had healed wrong.

"True but not many ten year olds can handle fourteen chunin by themselves." Jiraiya reasoned.

"He's right Tsunade-sama." Shizune said with a small smile. "Kurina-chan is very good for her age."

"But it's not nearly enough." Tsunade said with a frown. "Her Fuinjutsu is good but she has been using more like Jiraiya than a true blooded Uzumaki. Not to mention she can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. I'm worried that it won't be enough."

"Tsunade-hime it'll be fine. Her skills are coming along nicely. Not to mention we still have for years to train her in. It will all work out." Jiraiya said with a grim look.

"I hope so Jiraiya. I hope so." Tsunade said picking the little girl up.

Itachi Uchiha stood over the bodies of his parents. His brother was lying unconscious across the room from him. It hurt him to know bone deep that this was all on him. The fact that he couldn't find another solution hurt him deeply. He felt his hatred for himself swelling and wanted nothing more than to kill himself but he still had something that needed to be done.

FLASHBACK

"Is there nothing I can say to dissuade you from this path Itachi?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked looking at the fourteen year old ANBU captain.

"No Sandaime-sama. It must be me or we risk civil war." The young Uchiha said with a small frown. And the Hokage knew he was right but hated the necessity of the coming action.

"Very well if that's the case I will go ahead and give you your final mission." Hiruzen Sarutobi said with a frown. "You are to travel to the Mountains between the land of fire and the land of wind and spend the next for years training with Jiraiya and Tsunade as well as help with the training of Kurina Uzumaki."

Itachi jerked back as if slapped. "She's alive?" She asked suddenly hoarse.

"It was and indeed still is an S-Class secret. But yes she's alive she has a very unique case so I sent her to be trained to at least chunin so that the damnedable fools on the council don't try to force her to become some broodmare for the clans." Hiruzen said with a frown.

"Lord Hokage if I may what is unique case?" Itachi asked with a frown.

"Her chakra coils were destroyed when she was five. However instead of killing her like it normally would have it drained all of Kyuubi's and indeed her own chakra into her cells. She is superhuman beyond anything we have ever seen. Can you imagine it Itachi? A human who's body is so infused with Bijuu chakra that it is like a constant bijuu mode jinchuriki. But none of the mental issues that are attributed to housing a bijuu. She heals so fast that broken bone can actually heal wrong. At ten years old she can fight multiple chunin enemies at one time. But without the ability to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, Tsunade and even I am afraid that the council will try something. So your job is to help her reach a level far beyond anything that has been seen since her father stepped onto that battlefield in the third shinobi war.

To say that Itachi was dumbfounded would be an understatement. To think that the little girl that he had been sent to protect as his first assignment was already a chunin in skill was astounding. Not to mention the thoughts of the council using her as a breeding tool. His expression turned grim behind his weasel ANBU mask. Not on his watch damn it!

FLASHBACK END

Itachi forced his self-loathing to the side before making a run to the village gates. He needed to be far away from here before the scene of the Uchiha Massacre was discovered. He set his eyes on the horizon and sped through the night. He had a job to do.


End file.
